Lauren
Lauren is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the ITV British soap opera show Coronation Street; merely appearing and serving as the show's quaternary antagonist in 2016. History Lauren was a sadistic bully who, alongside with her friends, had been terrorizing Bethany Platt at school. Events in Coronation Street Lauren makes remarks about Bethany and her mother Sarah Platt as well as pulling her hair. Lauren and her friend Shelley, send cruel messages to Bethany online. Lauren, Shelley and the others follow Bethany home, but Luke Britton intervenes and forces them to leave. When Sarah learns of Bethany's bullying, she visits Lauren at her home and confronts both Lauren and her mother. Judging from the conversation between Lauren and her mother, Bethany isn't the only student Lauren has bullied. In April 2016, Lauren and her friends follow Bethany back home and make cruel remarks about her newborn half-brother Harry. Just then, Bethany's uncle Nick Tisley sees what's going on and calmly tells Lauren to leave his niece alone. At first, Lauren doesn't feel threatened by Nick and replies that he looks like he's going to have a breakdown, before Nick snaps and snatches Lauren's bag and throws it to the ground, spilling the contents and orders her again to leave Bethany alone, before leaving. An annoyed Lauren picks up her bag and warns Bethany that she and Nick are in trouble. Lauren later returns with her mother, who demands justice for what Nick did, only for the rest of the Platt family to stand up for Nick, with Sarah ordering Lauren and her mother to leave after learning that Bethany is still getting bullied. Later that month, Lauren and her friends gang on Bethany again, but are prevented from continuing when Luke arrives in his car and gives Bethany a ride home. Bethany looks pleased to see the smiles leave her bullies faces. In July 2016, Lauren appears to bury the hatchet with Bethany, claiming that she was forced to be mean by her friends and offers to help Bethany get a job. However, this is turns out to be a trick as Lauren and her friends learn that Sarah has been put into a psychiatric ward (after having a guilt induced mental break down, she believing that her deceased ex-boyfriend and Harry's father Callum Logan was still alive) and shout psycho at Bethany, but leave when Anna Windass arrives. In August 2016, Lauren reappears and it's revealed that due to Lauren's bullying, Bethany had failed her GCSE's and Bethany joined the gym under the belief that she was overweight which caused her to start taking diet pills which resulted in her collapsing while exercising. Lauren had found Bethany training in the gym and started mocking as well as kick her causing Bethany to lash out and hit her and causing Anna's son and the gym's manager Gary to intervene and force Lauren to leave the gym while Lauren is swearing revenge. In September 2016, Lauren reappears after Gary reported her to Bethany's headmaster and during a meeting between Lauren's mother, Sarah, and the headmaster, Lauren convinced her mother that Bethany had been bullying her and showed the bruises inflicted by Bethany when she defended herself. When Sarah and Lauren's mother start arguing, the headmaster decides to suspend both Lauren and Bethany until further notice. She reappears in another episode and it's implied that due to Lauren's bullying Bethany is suicidal because she laments on Kylie's death and wished that Bethany had died rather than Kylie. Moments later Lauren appears at the salon and abuses Bethany, shoving her against a trolley before proceeding to become verbally abusive once more. Just then, David arrived to witness the incident and he requests a temporary cease fire';' offering Lauren a free wash and blow dry as a peace offering. He sends Bethany to fetch coffee for her and David, but he ends locks the door behind her and uses the scissors to ruin Lauren's hair in revenge for bullying Bethany and insulting Sarah and Kylie, saying that next time it will be her throat. Lauren then calls the police on David as well as wanting revenge on Bethany but David is let off with a warning after convincing the police that Lauren wanted her haircut, but got into a frenzy when she changed her mind after the first cut. In late September of 2016, Lauren was finally expelled from school following multiple complaints from the other students who were being bullied by Lauren and it was also revealed that some of Lauren's own friends sent complaints as well in regards to her bullying. Later that month, her father Phil was called into school as Lauren had been expelled for her actions, and tried to maintain that Lauren was still the victim in the hope that Bethany would receive the same punishment as his daughter. Mr. Griffin stayed firm however and threatened to call the police if they did not leave the premises. When a vengeful Lauren left with her father, Mr. Griffin told Bethany that because of her courage and bravery most of the other girls in the school came forward about being bullied - even some of Lauren's friends. The Platts' grievance with Lauren's family wasn't over, as a couple of days after her being expelled, Phil followed David to The Dog & Gun before attacking and beating him to a bloody pulp, still angered about the incident in the salon. David decided against reporting the matter to the police, however, as he was obsessively bent on taking revenge on his wife's killer Clayton Hibbs and his half-brother Macca. Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains